Data communication systems exchange user data for user devices to provide various data communication services. The user devices may be phones, computers, media players, and the like. The data communication services might be media streaming, audio/video conferencing, data messaging, or internet access. Wireless communication networks are deployed to extend the range and mobility of these data communication services.
The typical wireless communication network has several macro-cell base stations that provide radio coverage over large urban areas. The macro-cell base stations may still not be able to cover every part of the urban area with enough capacity. Outside of the urban areas, the macro-cell base stations may be too large for environments like inter-state highways and smaller towns. Wireless repeaters are deployed to alleviate these problems.
A wireless repeater has antennas, amplifiers, and digital signal processors to receive, digitally process, and re-transmit wireless data signals. The macro-cell base station exchanges wireless data signals over wireless bands. The wireless bands are separated into wireless channels. The wireless repeaters receive and re-transmit the wireless data signals over these bands and channels.
Unfortunately, a chain of wireless repeaters may become too long for its load. The number of Guaranteed Bit Rate (GBR) connections and the number of wireless repeater hops may become too great to handle with adequate quality. Thus, macro-cell base stations do not efficiently and effectively control the wireless channels in wireless repeater chains in response to repeater load and performance.